Watching in the Shadows
by WolfGirl074
Summary: I have adopted the story from UrbanBorn-While in the arena Cato gets Katniss pregnant which she finds out after her and Peeta win the Games. Katniss wants her child to know their father but that is not possible because Cato is dead or is he just watching from the shadows. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everyone

Okay people I have adopted this story from UrbanBorns-Watching in the shadows-and I think that you should read what she has written first or you you might not understand and its my first fanfiction so...

_Previously_

_"Katniss how did it go?" oh boy this was going to be interesting. "Well mom everything is fine and dandy except for one minor detail," "oh god don't tell me you lost the baby" "No mother I didn't lose the baby, i found out im having twins"... _

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Katniss POV<em>**

"Oh dear lord" my mother whispered as she fainted onto the incredibly comfy lounge seat while I sat on a the rock-like stool"Yep" I murmured, as Gale helped me up the stairs and into my huge room that I sleep in (and barley ever use). Waking up to a horrendous banging on my door,

I slowly walk down the stairs after getting dressed from my pyjamas and slowly opened the door only to reveal a peacekeeper I don't recognise must be the helmet, "Katniss Everdeen you are under arrest along with Gale Hawthorn, for illegally hunting and poaching on capital grounds"

He said briskly, as he took my wrist gentally and pushed Gale forward as everyone stared at us with shocked looks on their faces.

Walking up threw the mayors big double doors Gale whimpered as we passed Madge who looked just as shocked and scared as everyone else(except the fact that they started dating last week and he only just told me!). Walking down the stairs I hear Madge ferociously screaming and yelling trying to find

out what has happened. Leading us to the cellars the peacekeeper gives me an apologetic look as he walks us into the cell and lifts of his helmet making me gasp...

_**Gale POV**_

Hearing Katniss gasp I turn around to see that the peacekeeper has taken of his helmet and I look straight from his bright red hair to his face as I realise that this peacekeeper is Darius who always teased Katniss in a nice way, he was also one of the nicest peacekeepers I know.

Just as Darius locks the bar gate a woman in a suite and greying hair walks in, she looks at Katniss then at me and said in a low confident voice

"Hello, my name is President Alma Coin, and I am here to take you to District 13 along with your family and friends, most of your district will also be arriving also in a couple days time" as she unlocked the bar that Darius had just locked

as Katniss and I just stared at her thinking that this was totally gonna be a trap…

**_Katniss_**

This weird woman thinks that District 13 in, not bombed to pieces!

"Are you Crazy woman or are you just on drugs!" I yell and you can hear it echo throughout the whole cellar that's how quite everyone went! I mentally slap myself

"Katniss, you shouldn't talk to a disabled person like that!" Gale scolds in my ear and I know that we were both thinking the same thing, again!

"I am not disabled or on drugs!" the old women says raising her voice and I realize that she wasn't joking around, their really was still a district 13 but were?

"Were is this so called District 13 then?" I say cockily with lots of my famous attitude

"Underground" she replies unshaken like not even a little bit about my comment

"No, I am not going!" I say angrily with so much force the oldie over there actually shudders HA!

Replying in a rather loud monotone Oldie said "Miss Everdeen I am happy to inform you that Cato Ludwig is alive and well in District 13, so if you ever want him to see his children I advise you to come with me" I instantly perk up at the mention of Cato and the one particular word alive…


	2. LockDown

Hello again, just a special shout out to the first people to review and leave comments!

Unknown-Thank you so much and as you can see I am soooo continuing this story!  
>home is where the sea is-same goes except Just to say a special THANX!<p>

UrbanBorn- Aww, that's so cool but all your first chapters are way cooler soooo thanks!

_Previously_

_Replying in a rather loud monotone Oldie said "Miss Everdeen I am happy to inform you that Cato Ludwig is alive and well in District 13, so if you ever want him to see his children I advise you to come with me" I instantly perk up at the mention of Cato and the one particular word alive…_

**_Katniss_**

"Wait a second, are you blackmailing me?!" I yell ferociously at oldie over there

"No, im giving you a choice" she said tone so calm it was getting me real frustrated! How could she be that calm in a situation like this!

Who the hell does she think she is trying to blackmail me! I quickly think up an escape plan if she really is lying about Cato but I actually desperately hope she wasn't cause as much as I want to stay in my district I also want my children to know their Father

"Fine but if I don't see him within the first 24 hours of being in this so called district 13 I will hunt you down and then I am so leaving!" I tell oldie in a very scary voice but she just looked at me!

"OK, my people are going to go collect your families and Haymitch… And then we will be of to 13 before you know it"she said happily, OMMIGOD! what did I just do?

**_Gale_**

Arriving in district 13 I could see how apprehensive Katniss was, she really wanted Cato to be here personally though I don't, he seemed like such an ass in the games and as much as I hate to say it and its totally selfish but if he is really there then Katniss will be around him all the time and I won't get to see her as much as before…

Watching Katniss run out of the hovercraft, I follow only to see her desperately searching the halls and knocking on other peoples doors trying to find were Cato is.

It actually makes me a little sad to see my best friend this desperate and I really understand what she's going through... As I start to knock on doors with Katniss she gives me a confused look but I just smile and she gives me that beautiful smile of hers back.

After knocking on absolutely everyone's door on the first floor me and Katniss give up and go try and find our room im am soooo happy, we are sharing rooms! Finally finding our room and settling in I Iook at the paper map that was given to me when we received our keys and I find out that there is over a hundred floors in this hell

Fun that's what a, couple hundred days of searching for this idiot that Katniss so called loves. I Know I have to come to terms with it but I don't want to I think lazily as fall asleep to the sound of Katniss's breathing.

Waking up to this annoying screeching voice that keeps repeating the same thing over again

"Lockdown lockdown, do not panic, formally precede down to the bomb shelter on the lowest floor, and stay calm" I suddenly panicked and grabbed Katniss's and

I few possessions shoved them into our game bags and yanked Katniss through the crowd trying to get her safely down to the shelter as she screams Prims name in my ear!

**_Katniss_**

I start to scream prims name at the top of my lungs until I see her racing down the stairs with that stupid cat in her arms and I finally relax and I start to run alongside with Gale trying as hard as I can to try and make these people go faster but there are quite a lot of elderly people in front of me us

Looking down the stairs rail I suddenly see a mess of familiar bright blonde hair and I look straight into its owners eyes only to find that they the deep stormy electric blue that can only belong to one person…

I start to yell Cato's name but the line moves forward with a massive jolt and I lose track of Cato and the people in front of us start to run so me and Gale just follow them into a massive room where I can see the entrance to the bunker and I immediately start to scan the room for that familiar blonde hair.

Being pulled into my section by Gale I immediately calm down as both my mother and Prim are there resting on the bunk beds provided for us in our section, and then I think how are they operating these sections? Because maybe it will help me find Cato! Running straight to gales section I ask him basically the only thing and question containing my mind right now

"Gale! How are they operating these bunker sections I need to know now?!" I say urgently and very fastly in his face

"Whoa, slow down Catnip, they function the bunkers by role or last name order, see on every wall there is someone's last name and that is where they are positioned with their family in here but may I ask why you would want to know that?" he says in a very composed questioning attitude

"It might help me find Cato" I mumble already searching the walls for the L section

Reaching the L's area I search the walls very carefully looking for the Ludwig subdivision aka Cato's subdivision, suddenly I start to think about Clove I have no idea why

but I just start to think while I walk around the L division think about why Clove had hated me so much mean I never really did anything to her to make her hate me so much that she would try to kill Cato

and I's baby, I don't even know how she knew about it but somehow she did and I don't like the feeling I have that before I came along clove might have liked Cato more than friends AHHHH

I don't even care about what happened anymore I just want to find Cato and live my not so normal teenage life, but wait then there's the babies and… I am being pulled out of my wondrous thoughts by someone taping my shoulder and spinning my around to face them

"Cato… and wait whoa PEETA!" I start to scream

**_Gale_**

Katniss just asked me a very weird question and walked away mumbling so I start to think about what might happen if Cato's not here I mean it could happen it's been Two days with me and Katniss asking everyone about him but yet no sigh on the idiot anywhere.

I wonder if Katniss might consider being with me if he is not here it's not a bad idea at all and im already her kids Godfather I just got this burst of the old feelings I had for her come straight back yesterday when we settled into our new room and she placed a photo of us laughing together on her bedside table,

I think I might still love Katniss…

**Hello again im sorry it was so short and it didn't have much info in it but I promise next chapter will be full of exciting and interesting stuff just please don't give up on me and my story! ****J**

**-WolfGirl074 ****J****L**


	3. Butterfly Kiss

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while but and so is the chapter so enjoy and please review also just wanted to say thank you so much to the UrbanBorn you have been so supportive and helpful to me and I can't thank you enough :)(: Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Suzanne Collins amazing book THG or its awesome characters**

**_Previously_**

_I wonder if Katniss might consider being with me if he is not here it's not a bad idea at all and im already her kids Godfather I just got this burst of the old feelings I had for her come straight back yesterday when we settled into our new room and she placed a photo of us laughing together on her bedside table,_

_I think I might still love her…_

**_Katniss_**

The last thing I see is being tackled by Peeta and him throwing a couple real good hits to my face then one hard one at my stomach and Im completely out. Slowly drifting back into reality im in one of the patients beds in a white gown but I don't know what happened or how I got here at all just that I am safe and in 13 for some reason im soooo confused right now.

Looking around im surprised to see Peeta fighting against restraints in the next room, Wait a second what the bloody hell is Peeta doing in District 13! I swear if I get my hands on him he will pay for attempting to hurt my beautiful children, I smile just thinking about them im actually deciding on some names that I really like…

Being pulled from my thoughts my Mother and Prim barge into the room saying some medical whacky junk that I may have never heard in my life. Then Prim notices im awake and slowly walks over to me and rests her hand on my mine and I ask her the one of the many questions on my mind

"Are my babies okay?" I say in a very pleading tone

"yes, but one of them may have brain damage im so sorry'" she says sadly as I begin to rub my over protruding belly but she jumps up a little as she remembers something that she was supposed to ask when she first came in

"What do you remember about yesterday night?"

"Ummm, Peeta hitting me in the face and landing one good blow on my stomach," I mumble out just realizing how sore my neck is

"Anything else?" She keeps prodding me like this for a couple minutes until she ask me a question I honestly don't know the answer to

"Do you remember someone by the name of Cato and who he was to you" she says slowly as if im a child and yet my head is like a blank slate nothing absolutely nada, with this guy's name, being Cato, so im assuming it's a guy

"Ahhhhhhhhh," I mumble searching my brain for some similarity in the name but there's nothing at all so… im cut off by a big and I mean really big kinda cute from a distance blonde man slowly walking through the bunkers mini hospital doors as big guy starts walking straight over to Prim and me I realize he's not loyal

kinda cute he's like a bloody fucking supermodel, big guy reaches over and tries to touch my stomach but I instinctively flinch away from his hand and he just stairs at me and murmurs that this can't be happening over and over again and honestly its staring to freak me out just a little bit… ahhhh scratch that its freaking me out a lot so much in fact that I think he's the one with brain damage not me

cause he looks like, im cut off by the big guy roughly shoving my poor doctor up against the wall asking him what's wrong with me and how he could have let this happen and im like TOTALLY freaking out over here cause apparently there's something wrong with me!

After a while of laying in this abnormally comfortable bed I slowly turn my head over to were Prim, Mother and the big guy apparently named Cato were sleeping, I cannot believe that he was actually that important to me I mean absolutely NO one

has told me who he was to me or anything for a matter a fact all in know is his name and that he is special to me which I kinda find hard to believe because he's just so big and rough looking but no one has told me why he is important...

Moaning, I slowly open my eyes to find that someone turned on the lights right outside my room and had the stupidity to leave them on much to my drowsy anger, wincing as I slowly sit up in my tiny hospital bed I look around the room only to find my Mother Prim and Cato asleep in the small plastic chairs by my bed

Or so I thought apparently Cato doesn't like his sleep as much as I do cause he is staring straight at the white wall across from where he sits and looks like he is very deep in his thoughts, curiosity getting the better of me I slowly make my way over the short distance until I am almost a foot away from standing directly in front of him so

I decide to have a little fun a click in his face multiple time and when he doesn't respond so I begin clapping and then whistling at the same time and he still doesn't respond and it's making me kinda really frustrated that he just won't respond!

Walking the final step until im right in front of Cato I see that he is still downright staring of into space like I don't even exist so, I know this may be a little bit over the top but I slap him because he completely ignored me as I clapped, clicked and whistled very loudly right in his

face and he pays absolutely no attention to me so I slapped him and he looks really scary right now as he stands up towering over me and raises his right hand as if he going to slap me and I am unmistakably terrified, but he slowly brings his hand down

and rests it on my cheek and I just stand there completely stunned as he just stands there right in front of me and very slowly he leans down and his lips are on mine and im loving every single seconds of it with the feeling of butterflies floating around in my stomach, until he pulls away making her growl slightly at the sudden lack of warmth against her body as he walks out leaving her the cold, white room with only her sleeping Mother and her little sister in which she would do anything for…

**Thanxs for reading Please Review **


End file.
